I Want My Mummy
I Want My Mummy is the twenty second episode of Season 2 and the 42th episode of the series Plot When Bridget and Kerry knock an ancient mummy off a balcony, Bridget dresses Kerry up to replace her for the exhibit, but loses her while trying to find ber. Meanwhile, Shin Chan and Nene Sakurada is scared of the curse of the mummy, so they, Bo Suzuki, Toru Kazama, Stewie Griffin and Hayley Smith try to swap the mummy for Nene's old doll wrapped in gauze. However, they later find that the original mummy was fake too. The archaeologist angrily tells them that while the gold treasures are real, no one cared about them unless he found a mummy to go with them. So he created a fake so his hard work could be displayed. In the end the artifacts are returned to their tomb, and the display becomes about Mr. Tipton's greatest treasure: London. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Stewie Griffin * Hayley Smith * London Tipton * Shin Chan * Toru Kazama * Bo Suzuki * Nene Sakurada * Francine Smith * Emperor Hirohito * Dakota Smith * Kate Sanders (mentioned) Quotes *'Emperor Hirohito:' (to Dakota) Although I would be away at the wedding this weekend, I assure you, your exhibit will completely safe, I had put my best guide in charge. Francine! **'Francine:' hmm? *'Dakota:' This is your best guide? **'Francine:' Actually, my best man is getting married, my second best guide is out, my third best guide is the best guide in my first best guide's wedding. So, technically, she's my forth best guide. **'Francine:' (sarcastically) Oh, shucks. I'm flattered. *'Nene:' (to London) Oh, Miss London. Queen Qui Qui must go home or she will punish us all! **'London:' Little girl, stop being ridiculous and take off that silly hat. **'Nene:' This is my hat of protection. The garlic keeps away the dead. **'London:' It does a good job on the living, too. *'Kerry:' It's just not fair! **'Bridget:' That emperor won't let us in to see them set up the exhibit 'cause he's afraid we'll break something. **'Cate:' Well, you did break the chandelier in the ballroom and the vent in the lounge, and that statue in the atrium... **'Bridget:' What's your point? *'Nene:' (to Hayley) We must return Queen Qui Qui back home before we are cursed. **'Shin Chan:' By the way, what exactly does this curse do to you? **'Toru Kazama:' Well, Let's just say that you spend your life in agonizing toil and poverty. **'Shin Chan:' I got that now. **'Bo Chan:' Your skin melts off, your eyes explode and your hair burst into flames. **'Hayley:' Eww! Oh, that would so put a damper on prom! *'Kerry' (while walking into Dakota's room to sneak a peek at the mummy) Bridget, I don't know... **'Bridget:' Don't worry, Dakota's downstairs dusting his pyramid. Now, c'mon. **'Kerry:' How did you get that pass key? **'Bridget:' I just asked Francine for his. She'll give you anything if you ask for it. I even got her wallet! **'London:' (to the protesters outside the hotel) Hey lady, if you want to protest something, you should protest that outfit! It's hideous. *'Toru:' (to Hayley) Okay, so how is Holly the Dolly going to help us get the mummy back home? **'Hayley:' We just have to wrap her up in this (unrolls a roll of gauze), put her in a crate to get past my mother, then switch her with the real mummy which we'll bring down here and deliver to Ambassador Pepe. He's going back to Qum Qum for the Iguana festival. **'Stewie:' He is? I can't believe I missed it again! I love the Running of the Iguanas! **'Hayley:' The Running of the Iguanas? **'Stewie:' It used to be the Running of the Chameleons, but no one can ever see them. Trivia *The title of this episode, "I Want My Mummy", is an allusion to a common children's phrase, "I want my mommy." Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Hayley